


Dark Delight

by Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bit of comedy, Characters are slightly older, F/M, Quite a bit of Steam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious/pseuds/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in the lives of Teen Titans after they've grown up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FIVE MORE MINUTES

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my first post here, though this story is on FF.net as well. Just snippets from the lives of the Titans after they've been a team a while and they've grown up a little.  
> Also, when the Team is in the Tower, they refer to each other by their Civilian names. Also, Robin has become Nightwing and Beast Boy changed his name to Changeling. Jinx is on the team as the Love Interest for Cyborg, her Civilian name being Jenna Magique.

RACHEL P.O.V

It was your typical morning in Titans Tower. I was in the kitchen cooking up a storm for my Teammates for when they woke up. As I poured pancake mix into the pan, I stretched my Empathy to encompass the Tower, something I did regularly to ease my mind and make sure my friends were alright.  
Dick and Kori were resting peacefully, after a busy night, no doubt.  
Victor, now he was hard to read. Because the Cybertronics took up most of his brain, he never really slept, he just shut down for the night. I had long ago given up on trying to get a better read on him, so I moved on.  
Jenna was tossing and turning. I instantly regretted digging a little deeper as she wasn’t having a nightmare, in fact, she was having a rather steamy dream about Victor, instead.  
I shook my head, desperate to rid my mind of a few images I never wanted to see as I focused on finding Garfield. At this time in the morning, he usually left the Tower to go for either a run, fly or swim, so I have to stretch my Empathy over all of Jump City and half the ocean to find him.  
“Whatcha doin’?”

There was the Garfield we all knew 

I relaxed and smiled to myself “What does it look like?” There was a little snark, but I knew he wouldn’t mind.  
I jumped slightly as his hands found my waist, sliding over my skin like they had a million times before and still raising Goosebumps “It looks like you could use a little fun”

And there was the Garfield I loved

He breathed the words in my ear and I let out a shuddered breath, my knees weakening at the husky, rough tone of voice when he whispered like that. I spun in his arms with a sexy smile I knew drove him wild “Oh? And what did you have in mind?”  
He gave a dark chuckle and cocked his head with a unusual glint in his eyes, one that I’d come to associate with his lust “I reckon I can think of a few things”  
I let out a laugh “Oh, I reckon you could. Why don’t you show me?” I asked with a challenging look in my eyes  
He gave a small smile as one hand pulled me to him and the other supported my neck. He leant down and hovered above my jugular, looking me in the eye and a grin on his lips “Challenge accepted”.  
I took in a sharp breath and gripped the kitchen bench hard when he sank his teeth, his fang, into my skin, the pain mingling with the pleasure his bites brought. I let out a long moan “You’re going to leave a mark”  
He released the hold his teeth had on my neck and leaned over me with a chuckle “Don’t I always?”  
I gave an amused smile and, gripping the back of his neck with one hand, pulled him in for a kiss. A long, slow, passionate one that made me weak, yet empowered me at the same time. His hands found a rough grip on my waist and I jumped as he lifted me onto the bench and tore himself from the kiss, latching onto my bleeding neck again. I could feel his tongue lapping up my blood, sending a strange pleasure through me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close to me as I could, and tangled one hand in his hair while the other I used to steady myself. I let another deep moan loose and closed my eyes as I felt him smile against my neck.

A deep whoosh made me open my eyes. Dick, Kori, Victor and Jenna were standing there in the open door, staring and gaping like a school of fish. Annoyed, I gave them my fiercest glare, satisfied when they all flinched, and, feeling my eyes change, managed to shut the door in their faces with a strange yet satisfying thunk. Garfield tore himself from my neck to stare at the door. After a few moments, he turned to look me in the eye, a single eyebrow raised. I gave a sly smile 

“Five more minutes”


	2. You Really Don't Want To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans are having a lazy day and the Bumblebee, Karen Beecher, get's a little confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titans East (Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas y Menos and Terra) go to Titans Tower for a visit. Titans East Civilian names:  
> Aqualad: Garth  
> Bumblebee: Karen  
> Speedy: Roy  
> Mas y Menos: Mas and Menos  
> Terra: Tara

KAREN P.O.V

I lounged on the Main Titan’s couch, arms and legs spread wide, taking up as much space as I possible could. Vic, Jenna, Kori and Tara sat beside me, just as lazed and taking up just as much space as I was. Dick, Roy and Garth were sitting at the table, discussing tactics or some such, though I’d be hard pressed to be convinced they weren’t talking about us girls. The twins were running around, expending all the energy they build up and Rach and Gar were nowhere to be seen.  
My head lolled to the side, facing my fellow lazy friends “Hey…” I said, very slowly “Where’s Rachel and Gar?”  
The servos in Vic’s neck whirred as he turned his head and his eyes fell on me “In their room or sparring, no doubt”  
I was about to suggest we go look for them, tired of the lethargy of boredom, when Kori piped up from between Vic and Jenna, her eyes closed “It would be unwise to disturb them, whatever they may be doing.”  
Jenna snorted “No kidding. I may be new to this team, but I learnt my lesson very quickly”  
Tara and I shared a look What? Tara gave a nervous smile “How’d you mean?”  
“They meditate” Vic said simply, as if that were enough of an explanation.  
“When Rachel meditates, it is wise to leave her be” Kori elaborated her teammate’s explanation “As, if she is taken from a meditative trance, you will end up in the bay by way of the window.” Kori gave a light smirk, no doubt at the looks she was getting from Tara and myself.  
A deep whir sounded from behind and to the left. Both Tara and I expended energy we didn’t really have to look behind us and, I can’t talk for Tara, but I know I stared. Gar was tall. Last time I saw him, I was taller than him, now it was the other way around. He wore a pair of deep purple shorts and no shirt, showing off a shit-ton of scars and his tail was flicking from side to side softly. He had a soft smile on his lips, his Vampiric fangs showing slightly.  
Rachel, on the other hand, wore a lavender spaghetti strap top and midnight blue bike shorts, showing off a shit-ton of scars of her own. Her deep, vibrant violet hair fell to her waist in soft waves and her eyes held a soft, warm expression. Her left shoulder was marred by a vicious bite mark, almost as though something tried to take the top of her shoulder off.  
They moved silently, not saying a word to anyone, into the kitchen, no doubt to make Gar’s breakfast and Rachel’s morning tea. 

“Good morning Karen” 

I jumped at the sound of the empath’s voice. After wondering how she knew I was staring and quickly realising she was an empath, I cleared my throat “Morning Rachel. Gar”  
“Beech” Gar’s voice was rough from waking up, I figured.  
I stared at the two for a few more minutes before Rachel’s voice made me jump. Again “An animal.”  
The most eloquent response I could come up with was a confused “What?”  
“My shoulder.” She elaborated “You were wondering what happened” She failed to hide a smirk in the teacup Gar gave her “It was an animal”  
Gar snorted, failing to hold a laugh, Vic smirked and Kori giggled. Dick just shook his head with a light smile as the couple walked out. The door shut and I turned to the original team “What’s so funny?”  
“Rachel’s ‘animal’ comment” Kori ground out through all her giggles  
“Why is that funny?” I asked, still thoroughly confused  
Dick fixed me with a look “Beech, trust me…”

“You really don’t want to know”


End file.
